teafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jackiespeel
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiTea! Thanks for your edit to the Types of Tea page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki So basically, we are the only two contributing members on this wiki? Are there any active admins? Admin Rights Do you have administrative privileges? Nick Lewis 23:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they only apply for the wiki you work on. Nick Lewis 16:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: lists the admins normally, but the founder, Gad, never edited the wiki after creating it. You or Jackiespeel should try to adopt this wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 12:47 PM Pacific If you don't like some changes I make... Please leave a message on my talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 12:47 PM Pacific Congratulations! Congratulations on your recent adoption of the Tea Wiki! — SpikeToronto 06:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You should consider changing the welcome message setup so that it comes from the last sysop working rather than from Wikia Staff. Also, you might want to develop a welcome message customized for the site. See for more details. Best wishes! — SpikeToronto 06:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Promoting admins Now that you're a , you can promote other users to admins (sysops). Think very carefully before promoting users. Users who have proven themselves as admins on other good wikis are good candidates, but active, friendly, hard-working, and mature users are also good candidate. How to promote regular users to admins: # Got . # Enter the username you want to promote and click "Edit user groups". # Click the "administrator" checkbox until the check mark appears. # Enter a Reason: for the promotion (doesn't have to be super detailed) and click "Save user groups". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jul 2011 3:16 PM Pacific Wordmark and background I hope you like them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Aug 2011 11:55 PM Pacific :The wordmark is awesome!!! The transparent background makes it somewhat hard to read, though. Also, what are those things supposed to be? The stuff in bubble tea? It looks like highly magnified molecules … How about a colour theme dominated by a shade of green somewhat akin to the shade of Japanese green tea? Like this (YellowGreen). Or, the first flush leaves on a tea plant? Again, the wordmark is wonderful!! You’ve outdone yourself with that one Fandy! — SpikeToronto 22:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The background was sort of a quicky. I knew the round teabags would tile well, so that's what I started with. My original plan was to do a background based on tea plan fields, so I will work on that next. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Aug 2011 9:18 AM Pacific :::Ah! Round Tetley teabags! Now I see what they are! Thanks for the clarification. :) — SpikeToronto 04:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jackie! I came over to turn Achievements on for you, but I see that you already have them on. So, it worked! I also notice that you turned on Comments. I think that comments are fine for the Blog and Userblog namespaces, but that’s about it for an encyclopedia, which this is. In the main/article namespace, the sort of things that people might add to comments would better serve the development and improvement of articles in the talk namespace. Plus, it is easier to monitor and police a talk page than screenfuls of comments I understand that with CSS you can set comments to not appear in those namespaces in which you do not want them. Fandyllic would be the person to ask. Anyway, this is all just my opinion. Ciao for now! — SpikeToronto 05:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I am more of a 'text and research' person than 'technicalities' - and some of the library terminals I use are slow to the point of disrupting thought patterns - so change settings if appropriate. — Jackiespeel (talk) 14:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Jackie! I brought your response over here to keep the thread together so that it is more easily followed. Fandyllic could more quickly turn off comments in all namespaces except Blog and Userblog than I could. He’s one of the techie whiz kids around Wikia! As for the slowness that you mention, it has to do with a change Wikia made in the software recently. To fix it, some things at MediaWiki:Wikia.css need to be changed. It has something to do with the interaction of #WikiaPage, #WikiaPageBackground, and #WikiaBackground, with changes made by Wikia to the theme designer, or something like that. Again, Fandy could fix it in a jiffy … and know what he is doing to boot! If Fandy can’t get to it, though, let me know and I’ll get it done! — SpikeToronto 02:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. I made some changes in the theme designer. If it is still slow, then we’ll try with CSS. — SpikeToronto 02:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::P.P.S. It seems to be a bit quicker. I made some more changes through the theme designer. If you do not like the colour at the far sides, let me know and I’ll go with a lighter/paler green. Okay? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::P.P.P.S. Regarding achievements, you might want to read . It tells you how to customize the badges, should you want to. — SpikeToronto 08:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I just discovered that comments are always on for Blog and User blog namespaces, which is good. Therefore, if we do not want it for articles, preferring instead that people use talkpages, we can just turn them off and they will still be turned on in the Blog and User blog namespaces. You can see ' ' where I turned them back off. Finally, I think the speed issue caused by the transparent background is fixed. But, let me know if you do not like the colors. We can customize them even more. Ciao! — SpikeToronto 12:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::The colours are fine. Perhaps some of the awards (brewing up X number of articles etc) could involve teacups (using Windows paint program to create a simple diagram). — Jackiespeel (talk) 13:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I brought your comments back over here. It helps to follow a discussion thread if it is all kept in one place. So, generally, when you’re having a talkpage discussion with someone, all posts to it are made where the discussion thread began. As for someone starting a discussion thread with me, I usually prefer if they come to my ATW talkpage. But, on wikis where I am privileged enough to have the sysop bit (i.e., be an Administrator), then it makes more sense for someone on that wiki (e.g., the Tea Wiki) to go ahead and contact me on my talkpage on that wiki. You must be very creative, because I think your achievement idea is a great one! If you need help in that area, though, you should speak to Fandy. He is very creative in that regard. He designed the Admin Tools Wiki’s new wordmark and logo, plus logos and wordmarks for scores of other wikis here at Wikia. Finally, this wiki still seems very slow to me. So, I’ll have another look at the CSS regarding the background. TTFN! — SpikeToronto 06:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) edits Hi Jackie! I made a bunch of edits today in the . It is a work in progress. But, as it is getting very late, I want to leave off for now. If there are any changes I’ve made that you don’t like, please just let me know right here below this posting. (One thing I don’t like is how the new profiles don’t fit our color scheme!) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jackie! The other day you mentioned that you were interested in customizing the achievement badges here at TeaWiki. To do that, go to . Hope that helps! — SpikeToronto 06:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I get the time... Jackiespeel (talk) 13:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::When the time comes, let me know if you want any help. I’ve never done it before, but between us, we can probably figure it out. :) — SpikeToronto 13:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Setting up categories is tricky, but here is how it works. If you want a page like say Earl Grey Tea to appear in the "Black teas" category, you would either add Category:Black teas to the source of the Earl Grey Tea page and Publish or click the little "add category" button at the bottom of the page, type "Black teas", press Enter, and click Save. The tricky part is that even though this adds Earl Grey Tea to the category, it doesn't actually create the Category:Black teas page (which you may notice by the red link, if it isn't created) which has to be done separately. Managing categories is one of the weak point in MediaWiki and thus Wikia based wikis. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Aug 2011 3:31 PM Pacific Editor Hi Jackie! I see you’re going great guns on this wiki. Way to go!! I wanted to ask you when you want to switch over to the new editor (RTE). We are currently using here at WikiTea, the old RTE. When you post over at the Community Central forums you’ve probably noticed that they’re using the new RTE. Eventually, all wikis at Wikia will have to use that new RTE. However, any wiki can elect to switch over now, if they want. What I wanted to ask you is: Would you like me to swith us over to the new RTE? It only takes a few seconds and a few mouse clicks. Let me know here in this thread; I have your talkpage on my WatchList. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I know little about different editors - can you clarify? (And can we get a few more contributors?) Jackiespeel 22:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm … okay … so I guess you haven’t noticed the difference when you’re over at Central editing a forum versus here. If you go to Admin Forum:Companies and wikis at Community Central, and click on the edit button, you’ll see the new editor. If you go to any page here at WikiTea and click on the edit button, you’ll see the old editor. I am proposing activating the new editor — the same as the one you see when you edit Admin Forum:Companies and wikis — here at WikiTea. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I prefer Monoblock - and if you think the changeover will work better, do it. Jackiespeel 21:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::It’s moot now. It was just announced that all wikis will be switched over by Central Command tomorrow. I already did it, but it was going to happen in less than 48 hours anyway. The Monobook editor will remain unchanged. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::P.S. Regarding getting more WikiTea contributors, you might want to add WikiTea to the list at w:c:community:Admin Forum:Whose wiki needs editors?. TTFN! — SpikeToronto 10:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Perfect advertisement! Hi Jackie! You know on all wikis here at Wikia there is a banner ad across the top of the Main Page? Well, when I just this moment came to WikiTea, the ad across the top of the mainpage was perfect! It was an advertisement for tea!! It was perfect. For all I know it’s been tailoring them like that before, but I only just now noticed. Enjoy your weekend! It's a long weekend in both the United States (Fandyllic) and Canada (me!): Labor/Labour Day is Monday. (You can guess which one of us celebrates the one with, and without, the u''!) TTFN! — 'SpikeToronto' 01:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for the pointer to the list of tea-related quotations! Robin 07:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) MessageWall Jackie: Would you please comment at, and !vote at, User blog:SpikeToronto/MessageWall. Thanks! — 'SpikeToronto' 06:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Jackie, in response to 'your comments, I’ve since '''added images and links to more detailed pages regarding the MessageWall in userspace. This is going to be rolled out to all wikis in Q1 2012. If we want to have any input into its final form — reporting glitches, oddities, and the like — we can only do so by using, and becoming familiar with it. I would very much appreciate it if you could look again at the blog asking when we should activate it here at WikiTea. (Currently, the voting is 3/0/0.) Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 10:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oasis or Monobook? That is the question! Hi Jackie! Which of the two skins here at Wikia do you use: * Oasis (see example) * Monobook (see example) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 13:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer 'standard Wiki' layouts 'of whatever kind' (and am using an Archives cybercafe that tends to block most wikia pages even if harmless). Jackiespeel 15:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I’m no further ahead! :) Would you mind going to ' '. Then scroll down near the bottom and see which of the two skins is ticked? I’d really appreciate it. Enjoy your weekend! — SpikeToronto 18:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::My tastes are for Monobook, or the skin that was abandoned 'and suchlike layouts.' Jackiespeel 19:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I can understand the attraction to Monobook. It was the first skin I used, I still use it at Wikipedia, and find that I can work more quickly in it. However, here at Wikia, I switched to Oasis. I did so because, once you get used to it, it has some benefits: * Various quicknav components that let you quickly navigate the wiki: ** The customizable, floating toolbar. ** The customizable, drop-down Wikia menus at the top of the screen. ** The customizable, drop-down wiki menus at the top of the screen. ** The customizable, drop-down user menu at the top of the screen. * The skin itself is highly customizable, and there is a large number of Wikians who can help with any aspect of that. * It presents the wikis attractively since virtually every wiki at Wikia has been formatted/optimized for it. * It lets you take advantage of many of the new features that have been added over the past several months. For example: ** Wikia chat ** ProfileMastheads ** Newly re-designed, drop-down wiki menus (top of the screen) * As Bureaucrats/Administrators, it is the skin that the vast majority of visitors to, and members of, our wikis use. If we are to be able to ensure the best experience for them, we need to see the wiki as they see the wiki. * As Bureaucrats/Administrators, we cannot truly maintain the wiki unless we know how it is functioning/operating in the Oasis skin * As for editing, you can make the Oasis editor very closely approximate the Monobook editor with these changes to your preferences. I know it takes a bit of getting used to, but the switch is worth it. My home Wikia wiki had been optimized for Monobook. So, when Wikipedians stopped visiting it, and Wikians started visiting it, the latter group had no use for the wiki because it neither functioned well, nor looked good in Oasis. We’ve spent months getting the wiki to work well in Oasis. It has paid off in the end. But, it only was possible because we Bureaucrats/Administrators switched to Oasis in order to ensure the best experience for our members and visitors. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Talkback: User blog:SpikeToronto/MessageWall Talkback > User blog:SpikeToronto/MessageWall. — SpikeToronto 13:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Tea quotes Hi. Thanks for the suggestion! I have limited time for wiki contributions these days, but I'll try to stop by occasionally and add to this wiki. I do like tea and quotes. And feel free to improve on the Tea article on the Lifestyle hub. -- CocoaZen 01:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) New Page Patrol Hey Jackie! Periodically, as part of maintenance, we need to perform New page patrol duties. :) For some reason at Wikia, if a new page is created by anyone other than an Administrator, it remains listed as unpatrolled. A list of new, unpatrolled pages can be found here. Right now the list is rather long because I had forgotten about it at this wiki. So, I’ll whittle it down by marking them as patrolled. Note that when someone goes through and marks unpatrolled pages as patrolled, you will not see any activity in or . All that will happen is that the list will change. TTFN! — SpikeToronto 10:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) A useful idea I noted that you responded "What is needed on Wikia central somewhere is the equivalent of the troubleshooting guide/quick reference found in most equipment manuals" to a message I'd left for SpikeToronto. It's probably a useful idea, but it's more likely to be seen by someone in a position to implement it if you left it on a forum on Wikia Central, not here. -- BruceG 04:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Company website section I'd noticed that the tea company pages had a mix of different formats for the section giving the company website. I designed a template so it's easier to put them all in to look alike (see any of my recent edits to a tea company page). I had at first one problem when the company name began with "The" but I found out (by digging around the pages on Wikia Central) how to fix it so we don't get two "The's" at the start, and I think it works nicely. So I suggest you might start using it too, which will save you a bit of typing. Right now, SpikeToronto and I seem to be the only ones besides you editing on this Wiki. So I hope that you find my work on here useful. (I'm running three wikis on Wikia myself, so I might need to cut down my time on here some. But this is one I hope to keep contributing to.) -- BruceG 12:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You’ve been doing an amazing amount of work Bruce. It’s great! Also, your new template — — is terrific! I haven’t had a chance to look at the other new ones you created. * Template:Wikiamain * Template:Wikia linkage documentation * Template:Wikialink * Template:Wikilink But, I’m sure they’ll be equally useful. As for me, I only work on administrative tasks (MediaWiki namespace, maintenance, etc.), so your content contributions are tremendously appreciated. Without them, there would only be Jackie, whom I’m sure is wonderfully pleased to have someone sharing the content burden. — SpikeToronto 01:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The four templates I created that you mention are ones I constantly find myself using on the other wikis I edit on, so I ported them over here because I've been finding myself needing them here too. I'm trying to help Jackie on here the way I wish I could get some help on the wikis I run — but can't seem to get any. -- BruceG 11:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Just didn't want you to think I was stepping on your toes I just wanted to make sure you understood that I understand this was "your" wiki, as I'm running three and want to adopt a fourth, and I know I can get a bit "proprietary" about mine -- there are things I want to do "my" way there, and I don't like it when people ignore this. So I don't want to go further at configuring things here than you're willing. But it looks as if you have no problem with what I'm doing, so I'll go ahead and port over some tempates I use on my three (hopefully, soon to be four) wikis that aid in my editing. -- BruceG 14:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :The ones I run are Broadcasting, Metro, and Cheese. I'm hoping to adopt Sausage. -- BruceG 16:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As we all know, no one “owns” any wiki or its content. :) (See WP:OWN.) So, I’m sure Jackie doesn’t think you’re stepping on anyone’s toes and is grateful for your tremendous efforts. — SpikeToronto 01:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) London wiki pages I'll have to look at what's there. There probably are useful pages which might warrant linking, but that's a wiki I didn't even know about. -- BruceG 01:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :There are lots of wikis where only one person seems to be doing all the work. And some where a second person gets involved for a short while, loses interest, and it's back to one again. I wish I could figure out how to get more people involved on a particular wiki. (But then, I had one person who was doing a lot on Broadcasting, but didn't really understand how I wanted the pages organized, so he created lots of pages that have useful data, but not properly broken down, so that to get things right will require more work than if he'd done nothing at all. Yet I can't bear to simply throw away his work by deleting the pages. There's information that I want to have on the wiki, but just not set up the way he did it.) One person started to do things on the Cheese Wiki, but he seems to have hit some serious time pressure, so although he seems interested in helping, I can't count on him to take the burden off me there. -- BruceG 13:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC)